


Happy Thanksgiving, Steve Rogers!

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Bucky Draws a Cybernetic Hand Turkey for Steve, Cute, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Bucky is VERY thankful for Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Happy Thanksgiving, Steve Rogers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50643618607/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
